Ketek
by Kuroka
Summary: Armpit stories. Chapter 1: Bulu Ketek


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, typo, plot hole, serta bulu ketek yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

**Important Note:**

Penulis sengaja menggunakan kata _ketek_ dalam fanfic ini sebab selain memang karena iseng, penulis juga ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan sedikit _out of the box_; alias keluar dari stereotip yang ada di mana penggunaan kata _ketiak_ pada karya tulis yang cenderung lebih serius dan formal lebih umum digunakan.

**Trivia:**

Ke-OOC-an pada bagian pertengkaran Hiro dan Jin terinspirasi dari RP keduanya di _facebook _& _twitter_.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Ketek**_ (atau disebut juga dengan _ketiak_) adalah bagian dari tubuh manusia yang tersembunyi, berupa lekukan yang terletak di bagian pangkal lengan dan badan. Hanya ada dua hal yang paling melekat dalam ingatan oleh orang-orang mengenai bagian tubuh yang satu ini; yakni _bulu ketek_ serta _bau ketek_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ketek<strong>

—katek, ketiak—

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bulu Ketek<strong>

_Bulu ketek_, atau rambut ketiak, merupakan kumpulan rambut yang tumbuh di areal ketek manusia. Rambut ini biasa tumbuh pada masa pubertas seseorang, seperti hal yang saat ini tengah dialami oleh seorang pemuda berusia 13 tahun yang bernama Oozora Hiro.

Saat ini, Hiro sedang berdiri di depan cermin seraya mengangkat lengan kirinya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Anak itu memicingkan matanya pada pantulan gambar dari benda asing yang terlihat di bagian keteknya.

"Ini… apa?" gumam Hiro seraya memegangi sehelai rambut di keteknya menggunakan kedua jarinya. "Kok, ada jenggot di ketekku?"

Ketika Hiro masih sibuk mengamati bulu ketek perdananya tersebut, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dari sana muncullah sebuah sosok android yang tak lagi asing baginya, yaitu Mizel. Seperti biasanya, Mizel masuk ke dalam kamar Hiro dengan kondisi tenang, lengkap dengan aura rasa ingin tahu yang biasa terpancar kuat dari wajah _stoic_nya.

"Hiro… sedang apa," Tanya Mizel penasaran dengan nada yang monoton.

"Oh, ini… aku sedang melihat jenggot yang tumbuh di ketekku," tutur Hiro.

"Jenggot… di ketek…" Mizel lalu meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiro dengan mengangkat lengannya ke atas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi android tersebut untuk meniru apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Hiro, sebab bagaimana pun juga, Hiro merupakan sosok model kakak baginya. "Di ketekku… tidak ada jenggotnya…" gumam Mizel setelah mencari-cari sehelai rambut pada bagian keteknya.

Mendengar penuturan Mizel, otomatis Hiro pun tertawa.

"Hahaha, tentu saja..! Mizel, kan—" Hiro menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, "—masih kecil," ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Mizel. Barusan ia hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan bahwa android tidak bisa memiliki bulu ketek sama seperti halnya manusia.

"Hum…" Mizel mengagguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, apa Jin dan _okaa-san_ juga punya?"

"…Kalau Jin_-san_ sudah pasti punya, soalnya dia kan sudah besar. Tapi, kalau _okaa-san_.. hum.. memangnya ketek perempuan juga ada jenggotnya, ya?" Rupanya Hiro masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti mengenai fakta akan salah satu fenomena yang dialami oleh setiap dari mereka yang telah mecapai masa pubertas, yakni tumbuhnya bulu ketek.

"Aku… akan bertanya pada _okaa-san_…" rasa ingin tahu Mizel menggerakkannya untuk bertanya mengenai hal tersebut pada Oozora Haruka, ibu kandung Hiro yang merupakan seorang saintis.

"Ka, kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" rupanya rasa ingin tahu Mizel menular pada Hiro, sehingga sosok ber_ahoge_ tersebut pun berjalan mengikuti sang android di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Haruka sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputernya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.<p>

"Ya, ada apa?" respon Haruka, masih fokus dengan pekerjaansnya dan tampak tidak terganggu oleh interupsi barusan sama sekali.

"_Okaa-san_, ini aku dan Mizel." Hiro berujar sebagai perwakilan dari mereka berdua, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tanyakan pada _Okaa-san_."

"Hm? Apa itu?" ketika mendengar putra sulungnya berkata demikian, Haruka segera menunda pekerjaannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu usai melepas kacamata kerjanya.

Begitu Haruka membuka pintu kamarnya, tahu-tahu Mizel sudah menembaknya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "_Okaa-san_, apa _Okaa-san_ juga punya jenggot di ketek…?"

Ibu satu anak itu otomatis bengong. "J-jenggot?"

"Iya, rambut yang tumbuh lebat di ketek itu…!"

Haruka kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada Hiro, menuntut penjelasan atas faktor yang membuat Mizel menanyakan pertanyaan ajaib tersebut. Namun alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, rupaya mata sang putra sulung pun turut memancarkan aura rasa ingin tahu. Melihatnya, Haruka hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Jenggot itu… maksudnya… bulu ketek?" jawab Haruka seadanya, "Kalau itu, tentu saja Okaa-san punya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kalian bertanya mengenai hal itu?"

Kedua mata cokelat milik Hiro otomatis melebar. "Hee, jadi, ketek perempuan juga ada jenggotnya?"

Haruka terdiam sebentar. Ia memijit pelan keningnya, kemudian wanita berjas putih itu membuka mulutnya. "…Coba kalian berdua masuk dan duduk dulu di kasur _Okaa-san_."

* * *

><p>Haruka meluruskan kesalahpahaman putranya mengenai bulu ketek.<p>

"…Jadi, rambut yang kau maksud itu bukan jenggot, Hiro. Memang seperti itulah karater dari bulu ketek,"

Usai mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, Hiro pun tersipu malu, sementara Mizel merekam setiap perkataan Haruka dalam memorinya.

"Ehehe, jadi selama ini aku salah, ya? Kupikir bulu ketek itu sama seperti jenggot; cuma tumbuh pada tubuh laki-laki yang sudah dewasa saja…"

Haruka tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang Hiro dan Mizel sudah mengerti, kan?"

"Ung," keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Nah, karena sekarang rambut di ketek Hiro sudah tumbuh, artinya Hiro sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Tutur Haruka kembali.

Hiro mendadak terkesiap. "Eh, a-aku… sudah bukan anak kecil lagi?"

Haruka mengangguk mantap. "Begitulah,"

"Be-be-berarti, sekarang aku sudah besar, kan?"

Haruka mulai merasa aneh. "Ya, memangnya ada apa, Hiro?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hiro memasang pose kemenangan ala pahlawan favoritnya sejak kecil, Senshiman.

"Itu berarti, sekarang aku dan Jin_-san_ sudah seimbang!" entah mengapa Hiro berkata demikian seolah-olah sehelai rambut yang tumbuh di keteknya telah merubah seluruh hidupnya, "Kini Jin_-san_ tidak bisa mengataiku _'masih anak kecil'_ lagi…! _Yippie_!"

Haruka tak merespon kelakuan aneh putranya sebab ia sendiri tak bisa memahami apa yang ada di dalam kepala anaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus segera pergi…!" tutur Hiro setelahnya.

"Hiro…mau ke mana…?" Mizel bertanya dengan datar seperti biasanya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Tentu saja ke tempat Jin_-san_!" ujar Hiro mantap, "Aku mau memberitahunya kalau sekarang aku juga sudah punya bulu ketek…!"

Haruka kembali bengong (untuk kedua kalinya). Sementara itu Mizel segera mengekori Hiro begitu ia mendengar bahwa sang kakak angkat hendak pergi menuju kediaman sang gebetan.

"Hiro…tunggu… aku ikut," tutur Mizel seraya menyusul sang kakak dari belakang.

…

Usai kepergian kedua anaknya tersebut, Haruka mulai merenungi caranya dalam mendidik dan membesarkan anak selama ini.

"Mungkin… ada galat pada metodeku dalam mengasuh Hiro," gumam sang ilmuwan menggunakan kosa kata ilmiah.

* * *

><p><em>Tok-tok-tok.<em> Pintu kamar Jin diketuk sebanyak tiga kali dari luar.

"_Bocchama_," terdengar suara pria baruh baya dari balik daun pintu, "Di luar ada Hiro_-dono_."

"Abaikan saja, _Hitsuji-san_." Balas Jin singkat, padat dan tidak _berperikehiroan_.

"Tapi Hiro-_dono_ datang ke mari bersama Mizel-_dono." _Tambah sang pelayan kembali.

Otomatis, pintu kamar Jin pun terbuka dari dalam.

"Biar aku yang menyambut Mizel, _Hitsuji-san. _Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku," tiba-tiba saja Jin jadi bersikap lebih ramah dan bersahabat dibanding dengan yang sebelumnya, "Nah, sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih dariku, kau dan seluruh pelayan di Kaidou Mansion ini akan kuliburkan selama sehari." Tuturnya kembali seolah-olah ia adalah seorang majikan yang baik hati lagi pengertian. Padahal di balik mulut manisnya tersebut, tersembunyi sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya sengaja berkata demikian agar ia bisa memiliki ruang dan waktu ruang yang lebih privat untuk berduaan saja dengan Mizel di kediamannya yang _begiiiiiiiiiiiiiitu_ luas bagaikan markas pusat militer tersebut.

"Oh ya, _Hitsuji-san_. Sebelum itu, tolong siapkan kereta kuda, ya."

"Baik, _Bocchama_. Akan segera saya siapkan."

Usai berkata demikian, Jin buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil minyak rambut dan sisir, lalu merapikan rambutnya serapi-rapinya. Ia juga tak lupa menggunakan deodoran, parfum, hingga pengharum mulut supaya ia menjadi wangi sewangi-wanginya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa Jin menyuruh pelayannya menyiapkan kereta kuda? Usut punya usut, ternyata Jin sengaja merencanakan hal tersebut (yakni menyambut Mizel menggunakan kereta kuda) supaya android yang dikasihinya tersebut akan terkesan padanya.

(Kesimpulannya, Jin ingin terlihat keren di depan mata Mizel.)

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, "_Bocchama_," suara sang pelayan setia kembali terdengar, "kereta kudanya sudah siap."

"_Aa,_ kerja bagus, _Hitsuji-san_."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Semoga anda memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan, _Bocchama_."

Sementara itu, Jin sendiri sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasinya dengan membayangkan kira-kira seperti apa reaksi Mizel_nya_ saat melihat dirinya muncul dengan kereta kuda tersebut. Dirinya membayangkan ketika nanti ia menyambut Mizel dengan penampilan yang "wah" seperti itu, maka Mizel akan semakin mencintainya.

"_Hmm, hm. Rencana brilian, Kaidou Jin."_ Kira-kira seperti itulah apa yang Jin gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri, hingga ketika pemuda itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya sejauh beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja otaknya sudah merangkai sebuah imajinasi baru di mana Mizel memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang saat keduanya sedang berboncengan di atas seekor kuda.

"—Tunggu dulu, _Hitsuji-san_!" benar saja, rupaya cucu angkat Kaidou Yoshimitsu tersebut berubah pikiran, "Aku tidak jadi memakai kereta kudanya sebab aku akan menjemput Mizel dengan Blanc saja." Ucap Jin menyebut nama kuda berwarna putih miliknya, "Jadi tolong kembalikan kereta kudanya ke tempat semula, ya."

"Saya mengerti, _Bocchama_." Bagi sebagian besar orang, mungkin apa yang baru saja Jin lakukan (yakni merepotkan pelayannya seperti tadi) adalah sesuatu yang menjengkelkan. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi sang pelayan setia Kaidou Jin, sebab melayani sang tuan muda bukan hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja baginya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri yang dirasakannya tiap kali ia melaksanakan setiap perintah yang dicetuskan oleh sang majikan padanya.

(Dengan kata lain, sang pelayan memang mengidap _workaholic_ dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _butler_ utama sang Kaidou muda.)

* * *

><p>Hiro dan Mizel terlihat sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Kediaman Kaidou… yang… <em>besar dan luasnya sama sekali tak main-main.<em> Bahkan teroris bersenjata sekali pun pasti akan kesulitan untuk menembus gerbang dengan sistem keamanan kelas wahid yang sengaja dipasang oleh Kaidou Yoshimitsu tersebut.

(Yah, memang _dasar_ tipikal rumah konglomerat berduit banyak.)

Senyum di wajah Hiro tampak belum pudar sejak ia dan Mizel berangkat dari rumah mereka. Mizel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hal ini pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"…Hiro."

"Hm?"

"Kelihatannya Hiro senang sekali hari ini."

"Oh, sudah tentu! Sebab akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan pada Jin-_san_ bahwa aku bukan anak kecil seperti yang selama ini selalu ia katakan padaku!"

_"Hmm…"_

"Memangnya ada apa, Mizel…?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mizel kalem. "Hanya saja hari ini Hiro terlihat sangat gembira dan bersemangat…" tutur sang android tersebut, "...Kupikir Hiro merasa senang karena akan bertemu dengan Jin."

Hiro mendadak tersedak.

"Tidak, Mizel…! Itu tidak mungkin!" Hiro buru-buru membantah opini terakhir Mizel barusan, "Sejujurnya saja, setiap kali melihat Jin_-san_, aku merasa sebal padanya sampai-sampai aku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan koto_—erhm,_ pokoknya kau tenang saja, Mizel…! A-aku mendukung kalian berdua, kok!" lanjut Hiro seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pundak Mizel. "H-hanya saja, aku ingin supaya kau selalu mengingatku sebagai kakakmu," Hiro menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, lalu menatap kedua pirus Mizel dalam-dalam. "…Kalau nanti kau sudah bersama dengan Jin-_san_, kumohon, jangan lupakan aku, Mi—"

Tiba-tiba saja Hiro ditabrak oleh seekor kuda putih.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya." Ancam sang penunggang kuda putih tersebut, _"Mizel itu punyaku."_

'_Suara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ini…'_ Hiro buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tersungkur di atas aspalnya, "…Sudah kuduga, rupanya ini semua adalah ulahmu…!" ujar Hiro nyaring seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Jin. _"Ternyata kau ini memang penjahat yang senang menindas orang-orang yang lebih lemah darimu!"_ teriak Hiro dengan lantang dan jelas, membacakan salah satu narasi dalam serial _Senshiman_ yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Itu gara-gara kau seenaknya saja menyentuh Mizel!" geram Jin keras kepala dari atas kudanya.

"Tapi, aku ini kan kakaknya!" Hiro balas berteriak pada Jin.

"Tapi sekarang kau sedang berada di dalam teritoriku; jadi ini adalah _wilayah kekuasaanku…!"_ lagi-lagi Jin menekan Hiro menggunakan kekuatan Keluarga Kaidou, "Jadi, cuma aku saja yang boleh menyentuh Mizel."

"S-sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu?" protes Hiro tidak terima.

"Pokoknya sejak aku dan Mizel sudah _jadian_." Jawab Jin egois. Kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Mizel, terutama jika berurusan dengan Hiro, Jin memang sering bertingkah ajaib seperti ini.

Mendengar peryataan Jin barusan, Hiro hanya bisa meradang.

"_Sakarepmu lah_, Jin-_san_." Gumam Hiro dongkol, "Toh, tujuan utamaku datang kemari hanya untuk memberitahu Jin-_san_ bahwa sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi seorang _pria dewasa_…!" tutur Hiro dengan mantap, "Itu artinya, sekarang posisi kita berdua sudah sejajar!"

Otomatis Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ha? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Hiro?" Tanya Jin kemudian, "Akhirnya kau mimpi basah juga?"

Hiro pun langsung salah tingkah. _"T-TENTU SAJA BUKAN ITU!"_ bantahnya gelagapan, sebab sedang ada Mizel—yang notabenenya masih di bawah umur—di dekat mereka.

"Kalau begitu, apa…?" Jin kembali bertanya. "Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berurusan denganmu."

Seandainya saja ada truk kotoran lewat, mungkin Hiro sudah melemparkan seluruh isinya ke arah Jin.

"Perhatikan ini baik-baik, Jin_-san_..!" Tiba-tiba saja Hiro melepas kaos jingga yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang terlatih oleh konsol-konsol _game_ yang selama ini ia mainkan. Bocah berusia 13 tahun itu lalu mengangkat lengan kirinya tinggi-tinggi ke udara untuk memperlihatkan bagian keteknya.

"Sekarang, aku sudah punya bulu ketek…!" seru Hiro seraya menunjuk sehelai rambut di keteknya dengan bangga. "_Okaa-san_ bilang, ini adalah tanda bahwa aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Hoo..? Jadi _itu_ yang kau mau perlihatkan padaku, Hiro?"

Jin menuruni singgasana kejemawaannya dari atas kuda lalu berjalan mendekati Hiro.

"Aku menghargai usaha kerasmu, Hiro. Tapi sayang sekali, (bulu ketek) milikmu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan (bulu ketek) milikku." Komentar Jin merasa berada di atas angin, "Kalau kau ingin tahu seperti apa (bulu ketek) milik orang dewasa itu, akan kutunjukkan padamu (bulu ketek) milikku di sini…!"

Namun belum Jin sempat menunjukkan bulu ketek miliknya, tiba-tiba saja Hiro sudah memekik keras.

"_GYAAAAAH…! JIN-SAN…! JANGAN BUKA CELANA DI SINI…!" _jeritnya dengan wajah horor.

_Gubrak._ Rupanya Hiro salah menangkap maksud dari ucapan Jin barusan.

"BUKAN _ITU_ YANG INGIN KUTUNJUKKAN, BODOH…!" akhirnya Jin ikut-ikutan berteriak, "Yang kumaksud barusan adalah… _ini!_"

Benar saja, Jin membuka pakaian bagian atas yang ia kenakan untuk menunjukkan bulu keteknya pada Hiro, sekaligus untuk memamerkan tubuhnya di hadapan Mizel.

(Inilah yang disebut dengan istilah _'sekali tepuk dua nyamuk'_.)

Begitu Hiro melihat bulu ketek milik Jin, kedua matanya pun melotot seolah-olah hampir copot keluar.

"_BO-BOHONG…!" _komat-kamit Hiro tak percaya,_"I-ITU PASTI TANAM BULU KETEK…!"_

* * *

><p>—<strong>FIN—<strong>


End file.
